Un mar de dudas
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: En pleno invierno, pereza, lujuria, orgullo y codicia deciden compartir un par de días libres en el Onsen. Por su poca experiencia, Licht termina desmayándose a mitad del baño, por lo que su servamp tendrá que ayudarlo. ¿Qué son todos estos incomodos sentimientos que surgieron dentro de Hyde cuando vio la reacción de su eve ante la apariencia tierna de su hermano mayor, Sleppy Ash?


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, OCC (poco, no intencional), romance.

Pareja: Lawless/Hyde x Licht (codicia)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola, queridos lectores. Últimamente todas las ideas que rondan en mi mente terminan siendo dedicadas a este fandom y pues, no me queda más que escribirlas y compartirlas con ustedes jajaja, espero que lo disfruten. Solo me queda decir que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, toda la obra original pertenece a Strike Tanaka, yo solamente hice este fanfic por ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Espero que les guste!

 **NOTA:** (a este paso, todos mis fanfics de servamp tendrán nota o advertencia…) La idea para este fanfic surgió a partir de un CD drama de servamp, el cual se titula "Vacaciones de invierno, llenas de vampiros", de hecho el mismo fanfic está basado en este audio. Si no les agrada oír cd dramas, no es necesario escucharlo, ya que (creo yo) el fic se explica independientemente. Si tienes curiosidad por oírlo y no lo has hecho, te invito a visitar la página de Facebook "La secta Servampina", ahí en su sección de videos, se encuentra el audio correspondiente subtitulado al español (es el primer video).

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Tch, Lichtan debería agradecérmelo después- refunfuñaba el servamp de la codicia mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia donde se hospedarían.

En aquellos momentos era invierno y, junto con la pareja de la codicia, lujuria y pereza, pasarían juntos unas cortas vacaciones en el Onsen que administraba el par de orgullo. El plan inicial involucraba a las cuatro parejas disfrutando tranquilamente un baño pero claro, con aquellas peculiares y destacables personalidades que tenía cada uno de los integrantes, tomar un baño se tornó un tanto alborotado, a pesar que el eve de orgullo se había tomado la molestia de reservarles uno de los mejores baños de todo el lugar.

Los inviernos en Japón eran bastantes fríos y, en general Licht no aguantaba bien aquellas temperaturas, es por ello que Hyde creyó que un baño bastante caliente podría sentarle bien al pianista, claro que no contaba con la inexperiencia del chico en cuanto a las altas temperaturas del agua y al final, Lichtan terminó desmayándose dentro del baño.

-Es gracias a mi que sigues con vida- se decía mas a sí mismo, ya que sabía perfectamente que su compañero no se encontraba despierto, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, cargándolo de caballito para transportarlo a un lugar más fresco.

Después de varios minutos Lawless decidió dejar con cuidado a su compañero sobre un banquillo largo, que tenía al lado una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Debido a la dificultad con la que había salido deprisa, únicamente alcanzó a tomar sus anteojos, unos shorts y una playera para él, y una toalla para su eve, la cual únicamente cubría las partes nobles del chico.

-Ángeles…-susurraba Licht intentando despertarse, sintiéndose aun levemente mareado.

-Sí, si claro, Lichtan- decía despreocupado el rubio mientras se agachaba para tomar la bebida que acababa de comprar de la máquina. Poco antes de que el chico se desmayara, su hermano mayor, Sleppy Ash, había tomado su apariencia de pequeño y lindo gato negro, lo cual cautivó completamente a su eve, quien era amante de los animales, para después comenzar a marearse y empezar a hablar del paraíso, de ángeles y de quien sabe cuánta tontería mas, pero el simple hecho de recordar la primera escena, hizo que Lawless sintiera un leve tic de molestia justo en su ceja derecha.

-¿Donde…?- al parecer Licht comenzaba a dejar atrás sus alucinaciones y se daba cuenta que habían cambiado de lugar, aunque aun mareado, decidió quedarse recostado y solamente pasarse el interior de su brazo por encima de sus ojos.

-Eres un tonto Lichtan- se burlaba el vampiro- ¿Quien en estos días se desmaya dentro de un baño? ¿Eres un niño acaso?- dicho comentario pareció enfadar al pianista, ya que movió su brazo levemente solo para dedicarle una mirada molesta.

-Ya cállate, estúpida rata- ordenó antes de volver a ocultar sus ojos con su brazo. Segundos después sintió en su mejilla algo frio, cuando volvió a mirar solamente vio a Hyde ofreciéndole una botella fría de agua mientras evitaba cruzar sus miradas.

Sin agradecerle, tomo la botella, se incorporó aun sobre el banquillo y tomó de ella. Poco a poco, la temperatura de su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y él comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

-Oye…Lichtan- decía después de un gran silencio, aun evitando ver a los ojos a su eve- ¿Prefieres los gatos antes que los erizos?- Licht no podía ver la vergüenza que se posaba en las pupilas del vampiro, ni tampoco el leve color rojizo del que se habían coloreado sus mejillas.

-¿Qué tipo pregunta es esa?- le contestaba malhumorado

-¿¡Ah?! Lichtan solo es una pregunta- sin razón alguna, Lawless comenzaba a sentir rabia dentro de sí, de hecho hasta estaba alzando mas la voz de lo que se supone que debería- ¡Hubieras visto tu cara cuando viste a mi hermano en su forma de gato! ¿¡No me digas que eres uno de esos obsesivos amantes de los gatos?! ¡Qué asco!

-Oi- llamaba enfadado y confundido, Hyde se estaba comportando más tonto de lo que regularmente era, si no fuera por sus aun débiles piernas, ya lo hubiera pateado y mandado a volar.

-¡Tus gustos son horribles! Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando me recogiste creías que solamente era un erizo ¿cierto? ¿¡No me digas que también tienes un deseo enfermizo por los animales?! ¿Para ti cualquier animal pequeño y tierno sería suficiente, no? ¿Un ángel? ¡Por favor! ¡Si no eres más que…!- Lawless dejó de hablar cuando la botella de plástico se estrelló en su cabeza, para después solamente sentir cómo el liquido frio se esparcía desde su cara hasta su cuello y demás cuerpo, mojando también a su paso la delgada playera que traía puesta.

-¿Se puede saber que mierdas estás diciendo? Eres una estúpida rata que solamente está soltando tonterías- no hace falta decir que Licht era el que había aventado la botella hacia Lawless, aun mantenía su brazo alzado por dicha acción.

-¡Tú eres el que estaba diciendo tonterías!- con su cabello mojado y pegándosele a la frente, Hyde se acercó al chico, de hecho hasta subió su rodilla izquierda al banquillo y recargó uno de sus brazos para acorralarlo y que sus rostros quedaran solamente a escasos centímetro de distancia.

A pesar de haber dicho aquello, ni siquiera el mismo servamp de la codicia era consciente de lo que realmente quería decir con todas aquellas preguntas y reclamaciones. El simple hecho de pensar en que Lichtan mostraba más interés en otras cosas además de él…le hacía perder la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente la afición que tenía el pianista hacia los animalitos tiernos, cuando se conocieron fue gracias a su tierno aspecto de erizo que había logrado engañarlo y, finalmente, hacer un contrato con él pero, no fue hasta que vio la mirada llena de emoción que le dedicó Licht a su hermano cuando éste se convirtió en gato, que enloqueció.

¿Qué era toda esa frustración y enojo que le estaba quemando desde adentro? ¿Qué significaba aquella ira que le inundaba cuando pensaba en Licht dándole su atención a algún otro servamp? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esas emociones? ¿Por qué…?

Pero antes de poder auto responderse todo ese mar de dudas en el que comenzaba a ahogarse, Lawless siguió sus impulsos, aquellos que carecían de razón, inteligencia y explicación. Aquellos que le habían llevado hasta el punto de estar tocando los labios de Licht con los suyos propios, aquellos horribles impulsos que le dictaron besar a su ángel con la astucia que solo un demonio podía tener.

El beso inexperto duró varios segundos más antes de que ambos se pudieran separar. Se veían directamente a los ojos, buscando algo qué decir, lo que fuese con tal de disipar aquel extraño ambiente que se había formado entre ambos.

-Ja…ja…ja…- intentaba simular una risa Lawless, irguiendo su espalda y dando varios pasos atrás para separarse lo más posible de Licht- Eres un ángel idiota, Lichtan- y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun con gotas de agua cayendo de algunos mechones de cabello, Lawless dio media vuelta y huyó rápidamente del sitio.

Su corazón iba rápido, demasiado rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho si seguía con aquel ritmo acelerado. Su pies habían dejado de caminar para correr y su mano se posicionó cerca de sus labios, recordando la sensación de aquel beso de hace unos momentos.

¿En qué momento Lawless había cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento Licht había logrado hacerle sentir tanto? ¿En qué momento el demonio había caído ante las virtudes de aquel ángel violento? ¿En qué momento Hyde se había enamorado de Licht?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Yo y mi manía de hacer fanfics con finales abiertos xD pero no puedo ir en contra de mis impulsos ni tampoco mas allá de lo que mi tonta imaginación puede dar. Al principio este fanfic era drabble pero en algun momento mis dedos comenzaron a escribir mas y bueno…resultó ser un one-shot bastante cortito, aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews, ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi. La vez pasada dije que por cada review Misono crecería un cm, pero viendo que no funciono del todo(?), pues ahora por cada review escrito Misono perderá un cm(?). ¡En fin, espero leerlos muy pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Este es mi tercer fanfic de servamp, si te interesan los anteriores te invito a pasar por mi perfil, además encontrarás de otros fandom que tal vez que pueden gustar. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
